1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for operating a wind power plant as well as a wind power plant. The invention further concerns a warning device or a warning system for a wind power plant as well as a use of the same.
Wind power plants of the patent applicant are known by the designation 5M, MM92, MM82, MM70 and MD77.
2. Description of Related Art
When performing maintenance and/or installation work on particular wind power plants, it is generally custom that this work must only be performed at wind speeds below limits, such as 8 m/s, 15 m/s or 25 m/s.
Moreover, for longer lasting maintenance measures, the assistance of weather services is used to be able to forecast the weather situation for the site at which maintenance will be performed. If, for example, squalls or strong winds are forecast in the corresponding region, the maintenance work is not performed or is aborted.
Based on this state of the art, the present invention has as its task facilitating the performance of maintenance work on a wind power plant for maintenance personnel, in which the safety of maintenance personnel and the safety of the wind power plant as well as its locking systems are to be increased.